Azerkatil
Parent Clan: Nosferatu Disciplines: Nightmare, Obfuscate, Resilience, Vigor 'Bloodline Weakness: Predator of Kindred' The Azerkatil's Lonely Curse applies to Kindred as well as humans. Treat the Nosferatu’s Humanity as two dots lower for the purpose of Social penalties, and treat any Presence and Manipulation failures as dramatic failures. In addition, an Azerkatil spends 2 Willpower dots to embrace instead of 1. 'Bloodline Gift: Serene Ferocity' The Azerkatil gain a +2 bonus to resisting Predatory Aura challenges. 'Fighting Style: Suikast •• to •••••' Suikast is a Kindred Fighting Style, similar to Ride the Wave or Kindred Duelling. Its unique nature means that it can only be learned by the members of the Azerkatil Bloodline. 'Borrowed Will ••' Dragonslayers can grab the reins of Frenzy during a crucial moment. No matter what happens, a Dragonslayer in the midst of an uncontrolled Frenzy can redirect their target, provided that it is Kindred. This power can only be used once per scene. Drawback: The Beast wrests back control after they let the vampire have their moment. The character's next Frenzy check is an automatic Failure. Frenzy because of this reason cannot be redirected and must be allowed to run its course. 'Taste of the Dragon •••' The Azerkatil can add their Blood Potency as bonus to track, pursue, or otherwise locate any vampire or ghoul with unhealed lethal or aggravated wounds by smelling the scent of blood in the air or licking a blood trail. At the same time, the character gains Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3 for each point of Vitae consumed) to the last Vampire from whom he has fed. The subject's Vitae in his system can be used to identify one of the subject's powers. The Azerkatil can spend one of the subject’s Vitae in his system to make a Wits + Occult + Suikast roll as an instant action; each success on this roll reveals one of the subject’s Disciplines or Coils of the Dragon — beginning with the most advanced or powerful — followed by the subject’s Blood Potency and clan. 'The Dragon's Own Fire ••••' Cost: 1 Vitae per scene This power requires no roll. By spending the Vitae to activate this power, the character’s blood is instantly transmuted into a potent acid capable of burning flesh, bone, metal and stone with aggravated damage. The character can will this blood out of his body through his pores, so that any part of his flesh becomes a dangerous weapon in close combat. Attacks can be made with the blood using either Brawl or Athletics, for spray attacks at point blank range. Successful close combat attacks against the character cause attackers to suffer one point of aggravated damage from blood spatter. Any attempt to consume blood from the character while this power is active inflicts one point of aggravated damage on the drinker for each Vitae taken from the Dragonslayer. 'Burn the Dragon's Blood •••••' Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Stamina + Brawl + Suikast – the subject’s Stamina Action: Instant This power enables the Azerkatil to infect the Vitae of other Kindred with a withering supernatural curse. The character doesn’t even need to make direct physical contact with his opponent — he only needs to open a gash in his foe and expose her vulnerable Vitae to the Azerkatil’s venomous will. The curse of the Dragonslayers turns blood into soot, robbing other vampires of their ability to heal and spark the supernatural powers of their own Vitae. The character starts a terrible change in the victim’s blood. The victim continues to lose one Vitae per turn for a number of turns equal to the successes scored on the activation roll, unless she runs out of Vitae or consumes at least two new Vitae, in which case the plague is ended. A second application of this power on a subject still suffering from the effects of a previous application “resets the clock” on the duration of Vitae loss. Each Vitae the subject loses is transmuted into a choking soot that clogs and cakes the vampire’s insides. It takes two Vitae to replace every Vitae transmuted through this power. (Imagine that each affected Vitae box on the character sheet is clogged by this power. It takes one new Vitae to clear a box of bloody soot. The second new Vitae fills that box with usable Blood, as normal.) Category:Nosferatu Bloodlines